fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagisa Tatsuki/Synopsis
Into Another World and Meet a New Friend Nagisa walks home form school, and help out the children in the orphanage as her normal routine. One night, she was sleeping in her room, and having a strange dreams, since she can remember, when a bright light appears out of nowhere outside of her window, wakes her up and she went outside to investigate.The next thing she knew, she wakes up without any idea how she got there, and walks around trying find anyone who can help her, until she hears something and goes to investigate to see what was happening and then spots a tiny baby kitten with wings on the ground injured, which confused her but none the less helps tending the creature injuries. Once the baby kitten awakens, Nagisa manged to calmed her down and explained that she found her in the forest injured and alone and had taken care of her injuries when the kitten was unconscious, which the cat-like creature was thankful for, and Nagisa asked did she have a name but the tiny kit replied lied that she didn't have one. Nagisa decided give her the name Ira, and the kitten was happy about the name and explained that she is an Exceed and was born in . Ira then asked about Nagisa which she explained everything form where she was form to now. Weeks passed since the young teen came into the world, and her and Ira got along quite well, then Nagisa asked does Ira wanna go with her, which surprised her and happily agreed. During the time, the two travel to a village so Nagisa can get new outfit since her current outfit was damaged. While looking around the shops, she spotted four rouge mage bandits about to rob a woman and her child whom the woman owned the shop and manged to stopped them before they could harmed them and warned them to never try that stunt again or they'll be punish. The woman was grateful that she and her child was saved and rewarded her with jewels which it surprised her, after looking a few stores, Nagisa finally found a new outfit and bought them and then switched her old outfit to new one. After resting and packing the essentials they need, Nagisa and Ira started head out of town until they heard a commotion and went to see what was happening only to see the same four bandits messing with other people. Getting annoyed by this, Nagisa went to confront them and warned them again only to meet with a blast form one of the rogues. Nagisa then starts to fight with the rouges, after defeating the rouges and they retreated she was rewarded again before she and Ira adventured out once again. New Enemy Encounter Months had passed since they left the village and they were headed to Angle Village when they were encountered and male who introduced himself as Tyrone Huston the bounty hunter before her attacks her, she manged to land a few blows at him not with a few bad grievously injures of course, before falling unconscious. Before Tyrone could capture her, a mysterious blind swordsman saves her, forcing Tyrone to retreat and the swordsman takes her the village to be treated. Two days later, Nagisa wakes up in a house with bandages all over her, once the young boy and girl sees the young teen awake, he introduced himself as Ethan Hatake and Willow Hatake as they explained that shes in a village after her fight with Tyrone and they're father Yoshimura Hatake had saved her. Once Nagisa was able to move around, she explored around the village when a another boy name Shoto Hatake the youngest of the family, offered her a tour which she agreed. Later on today Nagisa, decided to try and train despite still healing form her injuries, which didn't go unnoticed by Yoshimura whom was watching form afar. Later on the night, Nagisa was sitting outside on the porch, thinking about her home in the real world, her friends, the kids at the orphanage and wondered if she ever go back. The next day, While Nagisa was still resting form overdoing form training, Ira decided to fly around the village, taking some fresh air, she then spotted some fish and decided to fish for awhile. Meanwhile Nagisa decided to help around the family out, when she was stumbled upon the dojo, and explored around before continuing cleaning, when Yoshimura came to her and offered her to train her which surprised her and he explained that after seeing her train herself the other day which she excepted. Somewhere outside of the village, Tyrone watches afar coming up with plan with evil intentions before disappearing into the shadows. Dragon Slayer Unleashed Time had passed since Nagisa recovered and trained under Yoshimura, and was currently mediating and resting form today's training. Meanwhile, Ira, Shoto and Willow were walking around the village when Ira spotted a familiar bounty hunter Tyrone returned and had entered the village and began attacking and murdering the villagers. The three ran and informed Yoshimura that Tyrone is attacking the villagers and Nagisa heard them and was ready to face him, when Yoshimura tells her to stay and evacuate the remaining villagers to safety which she protest that it was her fault that the village was being attacked and the innocence people being killed and didn't anyone getting hurt. While Tyrone continued to harmed everyone, Yoshimura arrived to stop him when Tyrone demanded him that he hand over Nagisa and he would leave them be, which Yoshi refused to do so and they began to fight. Meanwhile Ethan and the others were evacuating the remaining villagers, when Nagisa stops and tells Ethan and his siblings to continue with the evacuation while she goes back and help Yoshi, which cause a bit argument before Nagisa heads back to the village to help her sensei unknowing to her that Shoto followed her behind. Yoshi and Tyrone continues to fight despite the injures they suffered form each other, while the battle was happening Nagisa hid behind the rubble and watches the scene before trying coming up with the plan to stop the bounty hunter, while at this she then spotted Shoto trying sneaking up at Tyrone, when he tripped causing noise making the bounty hunter see what was behind him seeing the young boy. He shot his show magic at the him when Yoshi took the hit and falling unconscious. Tyrone walked closer to the younger boy and was about to harm him, when Nagisa stepped in challenged him to fight her and tells Shoto to stay with his father. The two began fighting once more, as the continues on, Nagisa was on the ground injured as Tyrone walked towards Yoshi and Shoto. He was about to kill them when Nagisa felt the magic that was the same feeling she had sense before during her training with her sensei and finally unleashed the magic with anger, unlock the power of The Dragon Slayer. Finally unleashing her abilities Nagisa manged to defeat Tyrone before passed out. Three weeks later, Nagisa wakes up in a hospital with bandages all over her body, Ethan and the rest of the family came to visit her and saying that Tyrone was defeated and everyone was rebuilding the village. After months of village restore to it normal way, everyone celebrate Nagisa's victory, while everyone is celebrating Nagisa sat next to the skaura tree watching the celebration below and watching sunset as the wind blows the sakura petals through the sky. Thinking about the magic she had unleashed, that she didn't knew she even have, Shoto finds her, asking her to join them at which she agreed and joins them. The next day, Nagisa and Ira started to leave the village, when Yoshimura and his family came to see her off, Willow had informed her that there is a guild called Fairy Tail that she should join which is located in Magnolia Town. Nagisa and Ira bid theire goodbyes and head off to Magnolia Town to join the guild. Unknowing to her a mysterious person watches over her before leaving the station. Macao Arc Daybreak Arc Lullaby Arc Galuna Island Arc Phantom Lord Arc Loke Arc Tower Of Heaven Arc Battle Of Fairy Tail Arc Oración Seis Arc Daphne Arc Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc 7 Year Timeskip Year X791 X791 Arc Key Of The Starry Sky Arc Gand Magic Games Arc Eclipes Celestial Spirits Arc Sun Village Arc Tartaros Arc 1 Year Timeskip Fairy Tail Gaiden Year X792 Avatar Arc Alvarez Empire Arc 100 Year Quest Arc Category:Synopsis